


Chicago Winter

by KarneolVision



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: What it says in the tags. Snow and fluff.





	Chicago Winter

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed when I drew this. For all of 30 minutes or something. But it did. And thus...
> 
> To the show that shaped my idea of what I would needwant in a ship before I knew about ships. And to the fandom that taught me about asexuality, and about demisexuality.
> 
> All the love.


End file.
